Let The Wrong Ones Pass
by jordan howard-awesome
Summary: After the events of Let Me In, Abby and Owen measure their relationship whilst playing cat/mouse with a new foe all the while a new breed of evil is born.
1. Chapter 1

**jordanhoward-awesome: **since summer is here i'll be bored out of my mind so i'm starting a few more fics, i still have my kick-ass fic _Padded in Purple _and the other fics i'll start will be centered in the story of _The Losers_ and _The Avengers._ So enjoy this new saga and review me please.

* * *

Oh god! It hurts so much. What the fuck! Where am I? Jesus man, I'm bleeding. My heart hurts, it has literally stopped beating. My neck, my wrist; what the fuck happened. Try to remember…

"Sir, hey guy!" Some kid.

"You got to help me, get me to a payphone; my sister broke her leg" I went with the kid.

"Jesus, girl, you two shouldn't even be here this late." Her fucking leg wasn't even broken.

"Owen, don't look, okay." Did that bitch do this to me?

Why the fuck is my heart not beating, why does my wound feel cold, why do I feel or better yet hear things in my head telling me to kill, it's like my blood is circulating a hundred times more than normal, and why can I smell other people in the middle of a cleared out alley; two kids to be exact.

* * *

1959 a tall man in a dark coat broke into a house full of siblings and loving parents and murdered and fed upon practically everyone in that home; the youngest was spared by the good graces of sunlight and god. Forty years later that boy has become a man, not any ordinary man; America's only living private investigator of the undead. Now I hunt the very species of evil that killed my family, I must because it is my job. My name is Maxwell Tatum: Vampire Hunter.

* * *

"You know your mother called the other night." I stared plainly at the questioning meal laid before me.

"She wanted to remind you that mother's day was two days ago." I will admit I screwed that one up, but honestly I've been preoccupied.

"Don't feel too bad, Grandma cussed me out the same night." I chuckle; at least he is trying. The waitress refills my water while I stare at the night from the window.

Then from the reflection of the glass I see her. She is sitting in the far corner from the, in the back from the bar. Even if the place wasn't a ghost town; aside from a few drunks at the bar, she would still stand out to me especially since she is sitting alone. She is pretending not to notice me, she just doesn't notice me at the very moment, or she knows that I notice her and she wants me to have the moment.

"Hey dad, how would you feel if I had a girlfriend?" He looks at me a little crazy eyed

"Jesus kiddo, I thought we were a couple bachelors over here?" His jokes do get a little stupid.

"Dad."

"Well tell me, is there a sweet thing that's got your heart?"

I don't know if I have her heart yet, but I definitely know she has mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Owen

**jordanhoward-awesome:**_ if you find this to be a bit boring well don't worry this is just the setup chapter, just wanted to let you know that owne and abby have a rocky road relationship and that they're being watched. enjoy and review._

The newspaper says the sun will set at 7pm tonight, Friday night to be exact; feeding night. Abby made it clear to me that there are rules to this game if I am to be a part of her life; if she will turn me that is. Rule #1: Don't kill more than you need to; it will cause suspicion, which is partly why I moved with my dad.

Tonight I have something different planned anyways; I hope she won't be mad. I meet Abby at the place she designated as our meeting spot, I would argue with her but she has been doing this much longer than I have. I don't know where she sleeps, who her "Guardian" is, what her situation for food is; but it seems to me she is doing just fine, better than me that is, everything she does is better than me. She shows up and I know I must speak up and know is the time for such actions.

"Hey, good, you made it." She is looking at me more intently than ever.

"Are you alright? Your heart is beating a little faster than normal." I hate when she does this stuff, it makes me feel like I have no control of myself.

"I had an idea, I know you have to eat but I was thinking, I was thinking we could go to the movies" She's trying to read my thoughts, and I honestly don't know if she has that ability. "Okay, stupid idea, you're probably hungry; let's go get you something."

"No let's go, you earned a night off. Besides I already ate." I don't want to know what she meant by that.

We get to the movie theatre and it's packed, well packed for a small town like this. We see that movie about the guy who gets stuck in his arcade game. I thought it was decent enough so did Abby. She then recalls from her past all the plays her parents took her to.

"Don Giovanni was the last play my parents took me to before I was turned."

"What do you remember from back then?" I might be pushing my luck with this question.

"Owen, if you're going to be in this with me for the long haul, I need to know that I can trust you and that you will always trust me." Her change in the topic isn't very subtle, but the fact that she has issues with our trust takes me back a little.

"I have to know that you would be willing to sacrifice anything and everything for my secret, for my... our protection." We're walking home and everything is a little jarring at this point. We get to our designated spot, before we depart, I have to ask her.

"Where do you go at night, what do you do when you're not with me?" This is one question that is burning inside my head.

" Owen, everything will be answered in good time, like I said before, there is parts of me that need to be hidden from you, but i promise you will get the truth." She departs into the night leaving me standing alone under a street lamp, if this is what love is it sure is confusing.

I walk along for a while, maybe even past my curfew I have no idea. I go through all the thought in my head trying to make sense of tonight. I chew down a wad of the candy in my jeans pocket and I look at the stars while laying on a picnic table in the middle of the park. i wonder to myself; when was the last time Abby looked at the stars, when was the last time she lived without actually living?

Target departed movie theatre at 9:15, continued down street at 9:30. Target continued conversation with an unknown accomplice until IT departed at 9:45. Accomplice wandered through park alone until 10:20.I must continue my investigation at discretion of this new accomplice. Tatum files number fifty seven will be continued when I restart my investigation next weekl.


	3. Chapter 3: Learning Curve

**jordanhoward-awesome:** _sorry it took so long for me to get this going again, any ways enejoy and reviw my children of the night._

* * *

It's almost seven pm ,the sun should set here soon, feeding night is tonight. The TV is showing another half-hour of mindless dribble. My dad walks in through the door, he undoes his tie and sets his briefcase on the kitchen table.

"Hey kiddo, what you watching?"

"That show about the cops who are in school." Like I said before, mindless dribble.

"Is it supposed to be a funny show?" He's genuinely asking this question.

"I have no idea." I'm genuinely answering his question.

He plops on the couch-sitting right next to me-putting his feet up on the coffee table. He unhooks the top two buttons on his shirt revealing a white t-shirt. He reaches on the table for the remote and turns the TV to the news.

"The woman claimed she was assaulted that very night by an unknown assailant." My dad becomes quit interested.

"The woman claimed that a long haired blonde dwarf or midget attacked in the middle of the night…" My dad chuckles, I would laugh too if it wasn't about someone I know.

"…the strangest part of this tale is that she claimed that the attacker tried to bite her…"

"Jesus, some people can be absolutely crazy." I want to scream every vulgar sentence that comes to mind for insulting my most personal friend out of her name; but then again how is he supposed to know.

"Alright pal, we've got three choices; pizza, Chinese, or the blue stuff under the sink." I try to hold back a chuckle so I can get to the root of my sentence.

"Dad I was actually thinking, I could go out tonight." I actually feel guilty for disappointing him.

"Really, with uh, Emmie?"

"Abby…"

"Right. You must really like her, huh?" I nod my head in answering his question.

"How about this, you pal-around with Andrea.."

"Abby.."

"..And tomorrow I've got a surprise for you."

I get myself ready, but not the way you would think. Abby says Rule # 2 is the easiest to remember; the look means everything. This means we're not going to lure anyone in looking like well-fed Caucasian kids. But there is no need to bring in a full on hobo, laying around in the trash will do the rest.

I meet Abby in our spot, the middle of the park. Colorado has never suited me, even in late spring it feels like the same temperature to me; I throw the hood from my Flash Gordon sweater over my ears trying to keep myself from succumbing to the chills. Abby is five minutes late.

Abby shows up she has a pair of red mittens on, she reaches into her green hoodie and pulls out a pair of blue mittens. When she tossed them to me she had to briefly explain.

"Fingerprints… and I don't want you to get sick." She has this impeccable ability to be eerily sweet.

We trudge along through the streets. Watching the night life as they walk in and out of different bar, clubs, and restaurants. At one point I become just as disgusted as Abby.

"I have spent several lifetimes studying the living and it gets worse each generation." We try to focus on our goal but talking to her is almost like a short second vacation; every care in my mind is freed, me and her are on the same level. I'm not alive just like her.

"What's the results of your research?" I am almost standing on the tips of my toes to hear her answer.

"The living race is stupid; no offense." We both laugh, and continue our walk as Abby comments on historical figures of yesteryear.

JFK: Inspiring

MLK: Astonishing.

Marilyn Monroe: snob.

We walk a little more until we pass a movie theatre showing a vampire movie, the poster read "Evil Lives Next Door." We both look at each other, ever since last year we both have been hurting, I can't help but feel that us meeting is an act of fate choosing that we need each other.

"Come let's go get a bite to eat." After that horrible display of cheesey-ness on that poster I thought I would try something to cheer her up.

We reach a little known place called Lykes Bar; just a short bus ride from my apartment and wherever the hell she lives. We go round the back into a gravel filled alley, Abby and I move two metal trash cans and place them a couple feet away from us. Abby goes and lifts the lid off a near-by dumpster pulls out two pieces of cardboard and places them on the ground against the outside bar wall.

We position ourselves on the cardboard in the most pathetic way possible, Abby hands me a glass bottle from the ground and tells me to be ready. We hold each other crouched into each other's shoulders. I tuck my knees into my chest and she rests her head on my left knee.

"Owen? Do you think you can pretend to cry?"

"What, like acting? I don't think I know how to do that." I wish I had the ability, just to please her.

We sit and wait until a man, medium sized height, a little over average weight, and athletic build steps out; the only reason I know these things is because Abby knows these things. Abby begins to cry profusely. Her tears create a small wet blotch on my jeans.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" he slowly approaches us. Abby continues to cry and cry until he is crouched right in front of us at level height.

"Hey listen guys it's going to be okay, how about we run inside and I buy you guys something to eat."

Abby signals me, the pace picked up so fast; I tried to break the bottle over his head but all I managed was to make a good lump on his forehead. In a moment of confusion Abby jumped on the guy's chest and revealed herself, her true self. She opened her jaws but he prevented any biting by grabbing her by the neck. I looked in the trash for more objects to hit him with, but I couldn't find shit. He threw Abby against the wall, I picked up the bottle, broke it against the same exact spot she was throne and pointed the tip right at him.

"Stay away from me kid. You just like her?" he was more confused than terrified.

I run right for him and make an attempt to penetrate, he counters any weak move I make and throws me to the ground. Abby starts to stir and he dives straight for her, placing his palms tightly around her neck. I'm helpless, Abby saved my life but I have no ability to save hers.

Suddenly a group of guys walk out of the bar. They see the situation for what it is: A little boy on the ground bleeding, a large dude screaming at the top of his lungs, and a seemingly normal little girl being choked to death.

"You sick fuck." One of the men in the group bellows out.

The three men make a mad dash for the scared drunk man choking Abby into the ground; one of them land the bottom of their boots right into his cheek. Even in my mediocre eyesight I saw two of his teeth land right on the ground. Whilst two of our rescuers pummel the fearful individual into the dirt one of them helps Abby and me onto our feet.

"Come on; let's get you two to a emergency room." He outs one hand on each of our backs, rushes us out of the scene, and shields us from the violence.

The Good Samaritan takes us to his car and continues his drive to the nearest hospital; this is where our plan has taken the worse turn possible, I do need to get my hand looked at but Abby will be okay in the morning.

I scream and cry for the sake of us not getting caught.

"Oh god, my hand!" He stops the car and runs around to the back door. He opens the car door on my side to look at my hand; Abby opens her door and walks out.

"Oh Jesus, okay, you're gonna be okay." Abby stands there at the ready. He stands there, half bent over, inspecting me. Abby extends her hand and claws at the Samaritan's back knee; you can hear the combination of flesh, bone, and muscles. Everything picks up to the same pace as back at the bar; his scream would be blood curdling on its own if it wasn't in my ear.

Abby turns to face the injured man. She wraps both hands around his cheeks putting her face up to his, at equal height.

"What are you?"

"Abigail."

She reveals herself, and feast upon him whilst I look away keeping my eyesight fixed on my hand. The man looks at Abby, still hanging on to the edge of his life, twitching. Abby snaps his neck and ends his misery. Rule # 3: never create another one. We place the body to the back seat. She says there'll definitely be enough virus in his system, so when the sun will come up there'll be no mess to worry about.

Abby wraps her hands around my damaged one while we ride the bus. She walks me to the stairs of my apartment, she opens the door for me while I keep my hands on the railing looking at the streets below us.

"This is where we depart."

"You have my permission." She always has my permission.

"That only works if your dad wasn't here, I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

I run a hot bath for myself in preparation for the chaos to come. I tip toe like the cautious mouse, doing my best to keep myself from waking up my dad. I have to make the scene look believable as possible; every detail in eyesight must raise and answer a new question. Here comes the final touch.

"SHIT!" My dad runs form his room straight in the kitchen to find me sitting on the floor with the kitchen counter smeared with blood.

"Jesus Christ, Owen, what the hell happened?" his voiced cracked you can tell he wasn't prepared for this.

"I got a little hungry, and I tried to cut the crusts off, and I cut myself." My acting is getting better.

He tosses the bloody knife in the sink, wraps my palm in towels, and rushes me to the doctor; he says I need stitches. On our way home we pass the car from earlier in the night. The window is slightly smoking; I finally notice the sun is starting to rise.

Abby will be pleased to know that I'm learning from her.

* * *

**jordanhoward-awesome:** _hope you guys caught my fright night/21 jump street reference (two 80's pop culture things.)_


End file.
